Academic Discourse
by seriousish
Summary: There are some subjects an Orion woman finds a little hard to study.


For the hundredth time, Gaila's mind tempted her with the prospect of ditching class. It wasn't like anyone would blame her. McCoy would probably even give her a medical pass. Tell the teacher she was looking a little green.

"Gaila, you ready?" Uhura called from outside the bathroom.

But then, that'd be giving in to her own limitations and if she was going down that path, she might as well be back in the Syndicate's camps. Starfleet officers didn't back down from challenges, ever. And she was going to be a Starfleet officer.

Gaila splashed water on her face, let it dry while she did up her wild hair in a bun (the only style that could restrain it), then wiped her face off with a towel. Warp speed.

"Have you thought about sitting this one out?" Uhura asked on their way to Xenobiology.

"Only all morning. But I can handle it."

"IDIC," Uhura said, a phrase she'd learned from her tutor. Gaila had always found it encouraging.

"IDIC."

They walked into class and took their seats, logging onto the student network. Today, Uhura pointedly took the seat beside her. Grasik took the seat on the opposite side. Gaila was thankful. Tellarites didn't find Orions attractive.

Professor Cornelius arrived, late as usual. He keyed his academic pass into the podium's port and class began. "Today," he intoned with a verbal wink, "you will familiarize yourselves with the Orion culture."

Someone IMed Gaila's terminal. Three someones, in fact. She made a point of withdrawing from the student discourse function.

"At present, due to its laissez-faire attitude toward crime and piracy, its legalization of slavery and unsafe narcotics, and its irresponsible manufacture and distribution of dangerous weaponry, the Orion government is classified as an enemy of the Federation."

Gaila shifted in her seat. It wasn't like she could deny it. In the row below hers, she saw a student's console light up with an IM. He had received a video of an Orion slave girl dancing. Faked. The skin tone was too inconsistent and the dancing wasn't erotic, just gynecological.

"The most memorable aspect of the Orion species is the female. Uniformly ambisexual and polygamous—"

Jaw tightening, Gaila raised her hand. Professor Cornelius had the courtesy to look flustered as he called on her. "Polygamous means multiple marriages, an offshoot of monogamy. Orion culture has no equivalent social institution for marriage." Gaila tried to accept others' preference for the concept, but it was… difficult. Why would anyone want to spend their lives with only one companion, and often of only one sex at that?

"My apologies. Orions are polyamorous, with both genders cultivating any number of sexual relationships among their peer groups."

There were snickers, but Gaila's eyes didn't deviate a micron from the front of the class.

Cornelius went on, glancing at Gaila every now and then. "Archaeological evidence suggests that Orion society was originally monogamous, with multiple theories as to how the present _polyamorous_ society was formed.

Gaila's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Gaila?"

"That 'evidence' was compiled by Dr. Arnold Rusk, who _opined_ that Orion society 'regressed' from monogamous society. He was later censured by the Vulcan Science Academy for human-centric biases. The Orion archaeologist Kaja later refuted his findings, proving Orion society had never been monogamous."

"_Cadet_ Gaila, do you intend to teach this class or may I?"

"She seems better qualified," Uhura stage-whispered.

A few people laughed and Gaila's day brightened.

"Let's move on to the activities of the Orion Syndicate," Professor Cornelius demurred, to the class's groans of disappointment. One industrious student got an offensive image past Gaila's firewall. She deleted it and beamed at Uhura.

* * *

A male cadet looped his arm around Uhura as they left class. "Well, that was just about the most interesting Xenobiology has ever been. Or ever will be, so long as the Goat is teaching it. Congrats."

"Thanks."

Uhura detangled herself from him. "I just remembered, I forgot my jerk repellant." She went back into the classroom.

The cadet watched her go as appreciatively as Gaila did. "She is just no fun."

"You'd be surprised, Cadet…?"

"Kirk, James T. Don't ask for my serial number, though, there's no way I'll remember it."

She laughed boomingly. "Me either."

"Gaila, right?"

"Good memory."

"When it comes to pretty girls, but unfortunately not serial numbers. Orion society sounds fascinating. Mind telling me a little more about it? I could use an inside track for the test."

"Only if you're buying the drinks."

"No need. I have a cask of Romulan Ale in my room."

Gaila smiled. "And where is your room?"

He put an arm around her and pointed as they walked. "Second star to the right and straight on til morning."


End file.
